


The Journey Home

by wicketbloodylips



Series: A nephalem's struggles... [3]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicketbloodylips/pseuds/wicketbloodylips
Summary: She was supposed to die by the hands of Eric, but instead fate stepped in and threw her whole world upside down and made it even more crazy than it already was. Will she be able to handle what is thrown her way, and get home in one piece? 3RD installment of the series A nephalems struggles.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s), Godric (True Blood)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A nephalem's struggles... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337006
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Future plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the 3rd part in the series A nephalems struggles...I hope you guy enjoy it, and remember to leave your thoughts.

Black…

Darkness…

That’s the only way I could describe the feelings all around me, it was just pure nothingness. 

Until I felt the feeling of floating, I was definitely floating in water, and then the sounds of waves came into my ears.

The next thing I felt myself rolling and then the feeling of sand underneath my hands, wet sand, beach sand definitely. It was night time as I opened my eyes and looked left and right on the shore, but there was nothing except a small light flickering from the right side of the beach, deciding that was my best option to find out where the hell I am, I started heading in that direction.

I walked for a short while and realized there were a lot more lights, and that it was indeed not lights , but instead flames, torches to be exact.  
Frowning at them I shook my head and followed the path to where all the torches were leading to.

As I was walking I started hearing voices and as I got closer the louder and louder the boisterous laughing became. I looked through bushes and saw a few men sitting around what looked to be a campsite, as they were all surrounded by a bonfire and there were tents behind them that I could see.

They were all wearing thick furry coats and made me frown because it was so hot in Louisiana…I then realized how cold it actually was and looked down to see it was snowing here….how could I have not realized that…

I should have paid attention because the next thing there was a very sharp spear pointed at my throat, and a pair of angry pure blue eyes right behind the spear.  
“Who are you?” asked the man and I smiled coyly at him.

“Put down that silly thing before I eat you” I said to him and watch as the man frowned more and took a defensive stance. I rolled my eyes at him and clicked my fangs out. But there never came a click, I tried again and there was nothing once again.

I frowned and brought my hand up to my mouth, only to find perfectly normal human teeth. I shook my head and looked down to realize I was completely trembling from the cold as I was stark naked and my teeth started to stutter soon after I realized this fun fact. I looked up at the man before me and then felt everything go black once again…

This time when I woke up I was on a hard surface but was surrounded by heat, opening my eyes slowly I saw I was in a room filled with candle light and I was covered in fur blankets. I sat up and held the covers to my chest as I was still naked, I looked around the room and stopped my eyes on what looked to be a husky dog. I moved to stand up but was stopped as the dog stood up and started growling at me.

“Really?” I grumbled at it and glared down at the male dog.  
“Enough” I shouted at it and saw it stop growling and walked forward to me. I raised my eyebrows at it as I was ready for it to attack, but was surprised as it jumped onto the bed and laid its head down in my lap. “You are a strange one” I said to it and laid my hand on his head as I scratched behind his ear. 

“He trusts you…” I heard a voice say and looked up to see a woman standing in the door way with a bowl of what looked like hot water.

“Where am I?” I asked her and watched as she walked forward and sat the bowl next to the bed I was currently sitting in.

I frowned at the woman as she said where I was but I had no idea where that was and then I looked down at her clothes and looked around in the room realising that I was definitely not in the same era anymore.

“What year is it?” I asked her and saw her look at me and laugh as she made her way to the door.

“Wash yourself child, I will bring clothes to you, my husband would like to have a word with you after” she said and disappeared out the door.

“Where the fuck am I?” I growled to myself as I got out of bed and washed my body with the luke warm water. After I was done washing I wrapped the one fury blanket around my body like a towel. I walked over to the one side of the room which held a lot of weapons, swords, axes and mid-evil like weapons.

How could I be this far back in time that there isn’t even electricity? And then be a normal human again, I tried moving things with my mind but nothing worked. I was completely a normal human girl. How boring… I said to myself in my mind, but deep down below I was glad to be somewhat normal again.

“Here we go…” I heard the lady say again and I turned around to see her lay a dress and shoes out on the bed for me along with a fur covered shawl. “What is your name my girl?” she asked me and I wondered why she was asking but replied to her nonetheless “Danalynne, may I ask what is yours?” I asked her and saw her turn her head as if she was thinking of something.

“Its beautiful…it means powerful goddess and perfect pearl, it shows in your beauty” she said to me and I frowned at her.

“Your name speaks for you my child, my name is Astrid. Now get dressed, the feast will soon begin, one of the servants will come fetch you” Astrid said and then she walked out of the room to leave me to get dressed.

I pulled the dress over my head and then quickly put the comfortable shoes on, braiding my hair down my back I sighed and wondered when or how I will be able to go back. 

“This way…” I heard a voice say and followed after the red headed girl as we walked in what seemed to be a castle as floor to wall were old aged stones.

As we walked I could hear the sound of laughter and talking getting louder and louder, when we stepped into what looked like a dining hall all laughter and talking stopped.  
I looked around at all the faces and came to the conclusion that I was definitely sent back very far in time. Maybe the Viking era as I looked at all these people.

“Ah she finally joins us, come sit my dear” a man said at the main table, which I knew was the king as he was wearing a crown and next to him sat Astrid with a crown of her own.  
I nodded my head down at the two of them and made my way over to the only chair that was open which happened to be next to the king. “My queen told me of your beautiful name, I am sure it fits you perfectly and makes the future more precise” the king said as he was eating big pieces of meat from his plate…

I frowned at him and shook my head “I’m sorry king…but what has my name to do with the future?” I asked him and jumped as his boisterous laugh filled the halls.  
“It fulfils the destiny set out for our people…you will marry my son as soon as he returns from battle lady Danalynne” the king laughed out and I frowned and stood up.

“I am not a piece of property that can be sold to your son to have as a wife…I will be leaving shortly” I growled out to the king and was amazed at how quiet it suddenly got with everyone staring between me and the king.

“You can be glad that I did not slit your throat with that spear when you threatened to eat me girl, now you can either marry my son willingly or spend the rest of your time chained up like a dog” the king growled at me and I stared down at him not breaking eye contact… 

He stated laughing out loud again and pulled me down back into my chair, I still stared hard at him letting him know I was not giving in to this ridiculous thought that he had…  
“Take her to the oracle” the king demanded after his fit of laughter died down and he saw that I was still not agreeing with him.

Astrid stood up and grabbed me by the arm and led me out of the eating halls and into the brisk cold.

It was still snowing I realized and looked at Astrid for an explanation. “The oracle spoke years ago that a naked pure pearl would marry our son and lead our people into victory alongside him” Astrid explained to me and I shook my head at her, trying to refused but we entered a dark building and I saw a woman step forward that could definitely only be the oracle…

She had dark tattoos over her body with pitch black eyes which matched her dark hair, she was frail looking but met my stare dead on and smiled at me with mischief.  
“She finally came to us” the oracle said and I shook my head at her.

“I am definitely not the naked pearl that you think I am, I am not marrying some dickhead cause some man told me to” I growled at her and turned to leave but stopped dead in my tracks when she said one name.

“Godric…”

“What do you know of him….” I snarled at her and watched as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the floor to read my palm better.

I watched as she pulled a dagger out and sliced it over my finger, making the smallest of cuts but enough to make a drop of blood raise up, the oracle pulled it up to her mouth and sucked the blood off.

She closed her eyes and moaned out and then started convulsing until she went deathly still and looked up at the queen “please leave us” the oracle said and the queen nodded in dismay but left nonetheless.

“You don’t belong here…” the oracle said and I scoffed at her as I crossed my arms.

“That is exactly what I have been trying to tell all of you…” “But you need us to get home” she interrupted me and I sighed as I signalled for her to continue telling me how to get home.

“You will have to marry the son of the king…if you don’t the path you lead then will never get you home, it is not a cruel life if you marry him…I have seen how all of this ends, and you are the only hope we have to stand back up and fight, it will lead you to the place to get home, it will not be as long as you think dear child, follow my words and you will get back to him” the oracle said and then walked back to her bed and slept.

I sat there confused and not knowing what to do, clearly if I followed her words I would get home safely but who knows what this man was like that I was set to marry…I won’t bow down to him and lick his feet, I am a strong woman and always will be.

“That is fine my dear, we don’t bow down to our men, we stand beside them and fight” Astrid said behind me and I realized that I was mumbling all of it out loud. I looked up at her with fear in my eyes and nodded slowly at her.

“He will return home soon, until then you can get to know you’re soon to be village better” Astrid said as she helped me to my feet and walked me back to my room.

“What if we don’t like each other?” I asked her and she smiled at me “We all never do at the start but love tends to grow if it is nurtured, sleep my child for tomorrow you will get to know your new home” Astrid said to me and I nodded and turned to go into my room, sleep came fitfully that night with images of wolves and blood, white fabric stained with blood and myself standing upon a pile of bodies.


	2. Meeting the son

The oracle was right with time flying by quickly, it has been about a week that I was in this strange world, getting to know the people in the village and helping where I could.  
Astrid showed me around, helping me learn how to catch fish and how they maintained safety in this kingdom.

It was strange being a complete human again, I grew tired easily and was hungry often but as time went on I got used to it, and realized I wasn’t as invincible as I used to be, I did miss being powerful but something about this made me feel warm inside. It was on the 8th day there that I heard the news from a maid that the warriors are arriving home tomorrow.

I was nervous because this means that my soon to be husband will be here as well, and I had cold feet of marrying this buffoon. 

I washed up after dinner and sighed as I slid underneath the fur pelts on my bed, falling asleep after a hard day of work and play.

The thing that woke me first was a gentle breeze over my naked shoulder because I knew that I did close the door to the room, and then came the rustling of something, fabric my mind realized…I laid deathly still and strained my ears to hear more sounds.

Someone tripped over something and cursed out loud, it was a male that was in my room.

I stayed still and gripped the dagger I had kept under my pillow since a few days ago that one of the Viking men had given it to me for protection. “How did you know I would be home?” the voice said and I felt the bed dip and an arm grab me and pull me to them. I gasped as his hand grabbed my breast, I struck out my elbow and hit him straight in the face before straddling him with my knife at his throat.

“Who are you?” we both yelled at the same time, I couldn’t see much in the black room but I could tell he had long hair and then realized he was naked beneath me as I felt him rub up against me.

“You better remove that knife from my throat, threatening to kill the kings son is punishable by death” the man underneath me growled out and I frowned in confusion.   
“Liar, they are only arriving tomorrow…” I hissed out and pressed down on the knife but before I could do anything he threw me off of him and I crashed to the floor, grunting I held the knife up to protect myself while trying to hold the blanket up to my chest.

“What is the commotion I hear?” the king said behind me and I sighed in relief.

“Some man came into my room and climbed into bed with me, I was taking care of it” I said to the king and saw Astrid appear behind the king just as confused.

“Some man? This is my room, whore. Father do explain what is going on?” the voice said and then light came as the torches was lit. I turned back to the man and gasped as I saw his face pulled in anger at me.

“Eric?” I gasped out and then my anger started boiling as I ran at him with my knife, he easily stopped me and flipped me over onto the bed with his hand around my throat and his other hand gripping my hand with the knife, making it clatter to the floor.

“You fucking dick….get off of me, you did this!” I screamed at him but he just frowned and looked towards his parents.

“Someone explain before I kill this filthy whore” Eric said and I growled while trying to move from him but his hand only tightened.  
“They look like us” Astrid whispered to her husband which made him laugh out loud and nod at her.

“Eric let go of your future bride, Danalynne, meet my son Eric…now play nicely and get some rest, tomorrow we celebrate” the king announced as he walked out with Astrid following behind him after giving Eric a pointed look to let go of my throat.

After the king and queen left Eric stared down at me in confusion as I glared up at him. “What ever you did, fucking undo it now” I growled at him and watched as he rolled his eyes and got off of me.

“Why do you speak so funny?” he asked me and I frowned at him. “What? Just fucking undo it Eric…you have played enough with my life” I hissed at him and pulled the blankets up around my body.

“I know not of what you speak woman, now if you are to be my future bride you best learn your place and instead of spitting words at me you can use your mouth for other purposes” Eric said to me and I frowned at him until I realized what he meant as I looked at him in his naked glory.

That’s when I realized Eric was breathing and there was a small drop of blood collecting at his throat where I pressed the knife. I scrambled up quickly and moved his chin up to look at his neck, I collected the drop of blood on my finger and watches as another collected in its spot.

“You are human?” I said out loud more to myself than anything else.

“Of course I am stupid woman” Eric said and moved towards the bed, getting settled in, I turned and looked at him to see him smirk at me and pat the bed. I scoffed at him and grabbed my clothes and headed out of the room.

My head was spinning and aching…Eric was human…which meant I was sent back in time and I was currently in the Viking era, living when Eric was human.


	3. The potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hey guys, I am so sorry for the long wait, I’ve been going through a rough patch, life has decided to throw endless curves at me and I’ve been under the weather. But here is a nice long chapter…

Morning came much too early and I huffed as the noise around me woke me up.

I decided that I would avoid everyone so early in the morning as I quickly made my way outside and walked to the small river that was close by.

I sat on a big rock on the side watching the water flow for most of the day until I heard foot steps behind me and as I looked over my shoulder I was relieved to see it was only the king.

“You missed breakfast…” the king said to me and I nodded and turned back to the river.

“I apologize for my son…he can be…”

“Stupid…moronic…impulsive?” I supplied as the king pause and heard him chuckle a bit and nod his head as well. 

“Why do you need me to marry him, I am sure he will fare well on his own?” I asked the king and moved up a bit as he sat next to me on the rock, staring out into the water.  
“You will help ground him, show him how to better himself” the kings said and I sighed because I know that the Eric from my world was hard headed and we fought constantly.  
“Just give him time my dear…he will come to his senses, I just fear it will be thrust upon him” the king said and I gave him a small smile as I stood up. “I think I will go see the oracle once more” I said to the king and smiled as he stood with me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Go eat as well child…we need a strong woman not a frail girl” he shouted after me and I laughed and shook my head at the old man, he did indeed care for all the people in his kingdom.

Eric’s pov:

I watched from the trees as my father talked to this strange woman on the rocks and huffed as he kissed her on the head before she left to see the so called witch.

“So this is what you do while mother tends to your other child, run after young whores” I growled out to my father as I stepped into sight, thinking of my mother in the castle taking care of my younger sister. “Eric, you know nothing you speak of, you need to start acting like a man. That woman will be your wife by the end of this moon, whether you like it or not” my father growled back at me and I shook my head at him.

“Why father so she is easier to sneak around with?” I laughed out and was replied with a smack through the face.

“You sometimes disgust me son, I fear for the day you have to be king…maybe she will put sense in your head someday” my father huffed at me and then walked back to the castle.

I rubbed my cheek that was stinging and decided to go to the witch as well and eavesdrop on what she had to say.

It was easy to walk unnoticed into the tent as everyone was busy getting things ready for the feast tonight. I followed the voices and could easily make out the two women’s different tones of voices. “You don’t understand, I look at him and I see monster Eric, the one who played with my heart and then broke it over and over until finally ending it with a stake to the heart…he made my life miserable and then killed me, and all of you just expect me to marry him?” I heard this woman say to the witch and I frowned at her words, was she insane?

“Child…this is the way home, perhaps the gods wanted you to see another side of him” the witch replied and I heard her sigh as she processed the witches words.  
“But I know what happens…how do I not tell him about Russell or Godric?” she pleaded to the witch and I wondered who these two men were to her.

“I can make a potion, it will block out your memories of the future until you would need them again” the witch said and I listened as the witch explained the memories will come back as soon as something triggers them, it will take her a week to form the potion.

“Are you sure I will still be able to get home?” the girl asked and the witch reassured her that she will definitely take the path that leads home regardless of the potion.  
“Fine…I will decide in a few days” the woman said and I heard her get up and leave.

“You can come out now Eric” the witch said and I stepped out and arched my brows at her.

“A potion?” I asked her while laughing and walking around her watching as she looked at me with a blank stare.

“Eric you need to understand this girl shapes your future, without her you will die” the witch said to me and I grabbed the closest thing I could and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

“I do not need some flimsy little girl in my love, I have done very well so far without her, if my father wants me to marry her then so be it, but only for the option of having a warm pussy next to me every night” I roared out to her and stormed out of her tent and straight to the red head I always laid with.

Danalynne’s pov:

The potion the witch offered me was on the front of my mind the whole time, was I really going to risk losing all my memories and be with Eric not knowing what a monster he really is?

It was three days later that it was announced that the wedding would be the following day and my nerves were shot.

I still haven’t decided what to do about the potion and went to the river to clear my head and seek guidance there. It always calmed me sitting on the bi rock and watching the water run down and seeing a fish jump up the water now and again.

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” I heard a voice ask me and turned to see Astrid walking down towards me.

“No…” I sighed out and turned back to the water as she sat next to me, wrapping her arm around me.

“My dear it will all work out, you will better him and show him how to love” Astrid said to me and I frowned at her feeling tears gather in my eyes.  
“But what about me, does no one care that I won’t be happy? Everyone is saying I will show him how to better himself and help him, but what do I get from this?” I asked her as the tears dropped freely.

“You will get us, family. You will reign over this kingdom one day and I know you will make a wonderful queen” she explained to me and pulled me into her side as I cried my sadness away.

“Let’s go up, there is a dinner tonight for the celebration” the queen said to me and I nodded and wiped my tears away, walking up with her.


	4. Not so nice surprises

After washing and getting dressed in my own room as I requested to be moved I turned around and looked at the potion, shaking my head I uncapped it and threw it out.

I needed my memories to keep me sane in this place and to know I will get home one day. I just had to deal with being married to an even more stupid Eric, that was surely going to drive me insane.

There was a knock on my door and as I opened it I sighed as I saw it was Eric standing there all dressed up in his warrior furs and belts.

"What do you want?" I asked him and closed the door a bit when he made a move to come inside.

"Mother asked me to fetch you for the celebration, it is mandatory that we enter together" Eric explained to me and I rolled my eyes as he held his arm out for me.

"Ridiculous is what this whole thing is, how is marrying a buffoon supposed to help me get home" I mumbled to myself and heard Eric chuckle.

"How is marrying some silly girl going to make me a better king? I'm going to be the best king with or without you" Eric said and it made me laugh out loud. "Because for one I am actually mature, I don't sleep around and shove my dick into the quickest warm thing I can, I know how to lead and fight, I will not be a queen that sits back home on the throne kissing babies, I will be on the battlefield proving that a queen is equal to her king" I snarled at him and saw wonderment shine in his eyes for a few seconds before it disappeared and his harsh stare returned.

"No queen will ever be equal to a king" Eric said to me and I smirked at him "Well I am proud to be the first then"

I lifted my chin up high and walked forward into the ceremony, I put a smile on my face as the king announced Eric and I to be wed tomorrow, I sat down next to him and I genuinely smiled and thanked the people who laid their gifts at our feet.

As the night went on more and more wine was going around, I felt like I needed a bit of air and announced that I was going to get some fresh air outside.

I stood staring up at the sky for a while before I heard something by the one path, deciding to go see what it was I walked over to see a drunken man standing over a teenage boy, yelling in his face and then proceeding to strike him.

"Hey!" I screamed at him and stormed over "How dare you strike a child like that" I roared at him and he laughed at me and spat at my feet.

"I will strike my son when and how I please, whore" he said and struck me in the face making my head whip to the side.

I felt the blood pool in my mouth and spat it to the ground, I turned to the boy and looked at him as he was shaking from fear.

"Son, head on home to your mother" I said to him and he looked to his father quickly and after a nod from him he ran off to his house.

I looked back at the man and gasped as he gripped my hair and pulled my head back "You will never give my son orders again, do you hear me?" he snarled in my face and I chuckled at him.

I twisted around, kicked his knee down and pulled out my knife to keep it by his throat.

"Now tell me what to do you monster, I bet you beat your wife and kids every time you drink and then promise not to do it again the very next day…next time I see you lift your hand for anybody else, I'll hang your hands in my room like a trophy" I snarled in his ear and smashed his head against the wall knocking him out.

I put my knife away and brought my had up to my mouth feeling where my lip was split, wincing in pain.

"Let me see…" Eric said behind me and I turned to him with a frown.

"You didn't intervene?" I asked him as he stepped forward and tilted my head back to look at my lip.

"You said yourself that you will be a fighting queen, and by the looks of it I never had the need to step in" he said as he looked back behind me to the guy.

"Lets go clean you up" he said and I frowned and shook my head " I can do that myself, get back to the celebration and some maiden" I said to him and went to walk away but his hand pulled me back on my arm.

"For once just agree with me and let me help you" Eric said to me and looking into his eyes I could see that there was no ill intentions so I nodded and followed him back to his room.

I sat on his chair in his room as he prepared a warm bowl of water and a cloth, he knelt down in front of me and started wiping at my lip, cleaning the dried blood off.

"Will you stay the night?" he asked me and I huffed and stood up "Eric I am not going to have intercourse with you" I said and started towards the door.

"I asked you to stay, not to lay with me" Eric snarled and it made me stop and turn back to him.

"No touching?" I asked him and he smiled and I rolled my eyes turning to leave again "I promise I won't touch you until you beg me to" Eric replied and I could feel him standing right behind me.

"Fine, I will stay the night to sleep" I said to him heading for the bed, "and I will never beg you to touch me" I threw over my shoulder as I slipped into the fur bed.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" Eric asked and I heard him chuckle as I grumbled and turned over.

Morning came way too soon and I huffed as the sunlight was streaming in, I decided to stay in bed a bit more and snuggled back into the warm chest beneath me…warm chest…warm chest?

I thought to myself and then gasped and pulled away , looking down at a smirking Eric.

"Oh please do lay back down, I would like to hear more of those little moans you made" Eric said and winked at me.

"In your dreams perv…" I said and stood up walking to the door.

"One day I would like to understand your language" Eric said to me and it made me stop and look at him. "You will one day…" I said to him sadly and then walked out of his room and into my own where Astrid was waiting for me with a beautiful white wedding gown.

"Astrid…I don't think I can do this" I said to her and started tearing up…

"My child you can…you are going to make a beautiful bride and powerful queen" she said and wiped my tear off of my cheeks and pulled me forward.

I sat still as she braided my hair and then helped me slip into the white dress.

"This is a beautiful dress" I said as I ran my hands over it sighing as my mind kept screaming at me to just leave this place eve if it meant I couldn't get back home.

But I knew I had to stay and do this so that I could return home.

Astrid smiled at me and nodded meaning I was ready for the day.

"When is it starting?" I asked her holding back the tears thinking of standing next to the man who killed me and sent me here someway.

"Soon…we we're up early this morning getting everything ready for the day" Astrid said and I nodded at her and asked her to give me just a bit of time to gather my thoughts.

I went down on my knees and closed my eyes, bringing my hands up into a praying position.

"Whoever is listening up there, please give me the strength to get through today and the next few days or however long it takes, give me strength to not kill this Viking idiot, or rather take the strength away when the need arises in me. Let me get home as soon as possible please…" I asked very nicely and then stood up and breathed in deeply , turning to go out of my room and get this ceremony over with.

I found the ceremony easily outside and I was in awe at all the flowers around us. It was really beautiful the way Astrid did it.

I looked around at all the people and saw they were all smiling at me and then Astrid came to my side explaining what was going to happen.

I walked forward and stood next to Eric who was dressed in what I assumed was his warrior clothes, listening to his father as he spoke…at one stage I zoned out and was brought back as the king announced our marriage and turned to Eric and he leaned down and smeared his blood over my face from a cut on his hand and then I had to do the same, linking us in this marriage.

The feast was loud and it was strange to see people bow down to me and offer up their gifts.

I walked along the path ways for a bit of quiet and saw the witch walking towards me.

"I take it you did not take it then?" she asked me and I shook my head at her.

"I just couldn't do it…I will have to go through with this knowing everything…" I said to her and watched as she hummed and nodded.

"But you see the potion was going to help with something painful that has to happen" she said and I smiled at her shaking my head.

" Whatever it is I can handle it and I will" I said to her and walked past her to go back to the celebration.

"You have to consummate the wedding in order for things to fall into place…" she called from behind me making me stop in my tracks.


	5. Memories

"You have to consummate the wedding in order for things to fall into place…" she called from behind me making me stop in my tracks.

"What? You never mentioned this before" I roared as I stalked back up to her breathing hard waiting for an explanation.

"Because I knew you would not go through with the wedding if I said anything, but the gods have a plan and this is it…if you do it, it will start knocking the rocks into place to get you home, if you don't then you will stay here my child"

She said softly and walked off as I was standing there fuming…cursing whoever gods were up there and decided I was their little guinea pig.

I walked back to the ceremony and grabbed the first wine bottle I could get and started drinking from it because I was definitely not going to be sober with tonight.

Well later into the night I was drinking from another bottle of wine, I've lost count how many I have had, I was stumbling to my chair and fell into it, watching as a few of the people watch me do so.

"Do you not think you have had enough?" Eric asked me as he leaned over his chair to talk to me.

"No, definitely not enough" I slurred back to him and watched as he shook his head and then stood up, announcing that we were going to retire to bed.

I watched as he turned back to me and reached for the bottle of wine but I guess the look on my face told him otherwise because he pulled his hand back and took my hand instead, helping me up and leading me back to the room we were going to share from now on.

I stumbled into the room and kicked my shoes off and then took a big gulp of wine and felt Eric pull it away from my mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned around, stripping myself of my dress and turning back to Eric, starting to take his coat off.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and I laughed at him "Eric I've seen you sneak around with that red head, don't play coy with me now" I said to him and pushed him down onto the bed and pulled his shirt open.

Eric rolled us over and pinned my hands to the bed looking at me with fury in his eyes.

"Yes I know what you are doing but I will not lay with you when you have drank so much, I am not a monster that will rape my own wife" he snarled and then got off of the bed walking to the door.

"So that's it then? I'm not good enough, so you run to the little whore to solve your needs" I snarled back and stood up off of the bed and pulled my dress back on, feeling stupid for even thinking I could go through with this.

"She has nothing to do with this" Eric said and I laughed and shook my head at him.

"I should have never gone through with any of this, I should have known that you would always go to her, I mean why not, it will always be Sookie fucking Stackhouse" I roared out and then stopped as I realized what I said.

"Who…" Eric started but I held my hand up stopping him.

"Just someone from my past, now go to her while I talk to the king about undoing this wedding" I mumbled but stopped as he grabbed my arm.

"I am not going to her, I just refuse to lay with my wife while she is not herself, I want you to remember everything" he said and I shook my head turning to leave again but Eric pulled me back and locked his lips with my own.

I saw a white light flash and then I heard the clap of the thunder, followed by the hard sound of rain, we pulled apart and we were both breathing hard.

"It has not rained here since I can remember" Eric said in wonderment and looked back into my eyes as I stared back at him feeling a whole lot of different things.

"I want to go out" I said while looking up at Eric.

"It's raining, and there is thunder as well, it wouldn't be wise to go out" Eric said to me and I smiled at him and walked to the door that lead to the outside.

"Don't tell me the strong Viking is scared of a little rain and thunder" I giggle out and then stumbled out the door and into the rain laughing as I ran far into the storm.

"What have I gotten myself into" said Eric as he shook his head and ran after his new bride.

I was running until I got to my favourite place by the river, standing in the rain and lifting my chin up so that my face was in the direction of the sky. Lighting lit up the night sky and I smiled as the rain soaked me completely.

"Are you just going to stand there or join me?" I asked Eric as I saw him just standing there looking at me.

"No , I will just stand here and admire you" Eric said and I rolled my eyes at him and ventured further to the river.

"Come on Eric, live a little…you said it hasn't rain in so long, so enjoy it" I said walking backwards for him to follow me.

"Danalynne be careful, the river is too strong" I heard Eric yell at me and I rolled my eyes at him. "I know Eric I'm not going into the river, I'm not that stupid."

I said to him and stopped right at the edge of the small slope leading to the river.

"Please step away from there Danalynne, come back to me and we can go back to the castle and drink some more" Eric said to me and I shook my head at him and giggled.

"Eric I'm fine, nothing is going to happen and I thought you wanted me to stop drinking" I asked him and smiled when he came walking towards me. "Its dangerous by the river, the currents are too strong with the heavy rain fall, lets head back" Eric said to me and I nodded at him, feeling my body shaking from the cold.

I took a step forward and felt something shift, looking down I saw the small slope has starting shifting and as I looked up at Eric I saw he was staring at the same crack I was.

"Eric…" I said as I felt it shift down a little bit.

"I'm going to come to you slowly, reach your hand out so that I can grab you" Eric said to me and I nodded at him.

I watched as Eric stepped forward slowly and reached his own hand out to grab mine, my heart was pounding as I felt it slide a bit more and I looked up at Eric to see him frowning and staring at me.

"Eric…" I started but he shook his head and took another small step forward, I reached my hand out further and touched the tips of his fingers when I felt the ground give way completely under me sending me crashing into the freezing water.

I kicked my way up and once I surfaced the water I looked around for Eric and I saw that the river was sweeping me away quickly. I heard Eric scream my name but the water kept pushing my head under the water although I was fighting to stay above the water.

I was swallowing water as my head went down again and I fought with all of my strength to keep kicking to stay above, I felt something hard hit me on my head and it made my head go fuzzy for a bit. I felt something grab me around my waist and as I turned my head I saw it was Eric.

"Eric what are you" I started asking but the water pushed me down again, I felt Eric pull on me and everything was blurry and then I felt the water get less and then finally I felt Eric pull me onto the muddy ground.

We both laid there breathing heavily and just trying to process what just happened.

"You're stupid" I said to him and heard him growl in his chest "I am the one that is stupid? I told you not to go near there" Eric growled out and I laughed out.

"You were the stupid one to jump in after me" I said to him and sat up not believing that he did actually jump into the rough river to save me.

"If I didn't you would have been dead" Eric roared out and I sighed and then turned to him, leaning down I kissed him on the lips and then pulled back looking into his icy blue eyes.

We stared at each other for a bit and then Eric leaned up and locked his lips with mine again, but this time in a rough kiss, his tongue went into my mouth battling my tongue for dominance and as we were kissing Eric rolled us over so that he was on top of me.

Our lips were being bruised by us kissing so hard and teeth biting and pulling.

I pulled at his shirt ripping it open and tilting my head back as he laid kisses down my neck and over my breasts where my wet wedding dress was clinging to me.

I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled his face back up to meet with my lips once more while my hand fumbled with his pants to get them loose and then pushed them down with my feet. "We should stop" Eric said and I shook my head as I bit down on his lower lip making him growl out.

I felt Eric lift my dress up and felt his hard manhood lay on me. Eric pulled back and stared into my eyes as I felt him slide into me slowly, making my head fall back and a moan to erupt from my throat.

My hands found their way under Eric's shirt with my nails digging into his back as he pulled out of me and pushed back in. I starred up at this human Eric and as our eyes connected I felt the coil snap inside of me and it sent me over the edge. I hear Eric moan out as he felt me clench around him and he gave a few more thrusts before moaning out my name and stilling inside of me.

We were both breathing hard and as he pushed himself up he leaned down for a kiss that was sweet and tender.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as the old memories flashed in front of my eyes.

"We should get going" I said to Eric and pushed him back.


End file.
